


Broken Bell

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: When Kuro's bell is broken, his personality changed. Despite how his new personality was responsible and kind, Mahiru he found himself missing the old Kuro.





	Broken Bell

“Kuro?” Mahiru screamed his name as he desperately ran through the crumbling C3 building. His vision was blurry from blood loss but he forced himself to ignore the pain. He lost a lot of blood in his fight with Touma but Mahiru’s focus was on finding Kuro. Mahiru didn’t know if it was because of their contract or something else but he knew Kuro needed him.

Despite the chaos and the deafening sounds of the roof falling around him, one sound echoed through the hall: a soft chime of a bell. Mahiru followed that sound knowing that he would find Kuro if he did. He only hoped that Kuro would be safe until he found him. He tried screaming his name again but his voice was becoming hoarse.

“Please, answer me Kuro!” He wondered if Kuro could hear him among all the confusion but he still tried. While Kuro was strong and capable, Mahiru still worried about him. Mahiru stumbled as the hall shook again and he used his Lead to steady himself. But the tremors shaking the hall felt different from the others and it seemed to be caused by a fight so Mahiru quickened his steps.

A mixture of panic and desperation filled Mahiru and he ran quicker. Mahiru could hear clashing weapons and adrenaline rushed through him. The terror he felt only worsened when he saw Kuro fighting Tsubaki among the falling debris. He didn’t know why Tsubaki was in the C3 building or why he was fighting Kuro but he knew that Kuro needed his help.

Mahiru’s instinct was to call out to Kuro but he didn’t want to distract him while he was fighting so he stopped himself. He could tell that Kuro wasn’t fighting earnestly because he didn’t want any more regret in his life caused by pointless fighting. Mahiru desperately searched for an opening for him to help Kuro.

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled when Tsubaki’s attack sent Kuro violently into the air. He summoned his Lead to fly to Kuro and caught him mid-flight. He took Kuro’s hand and flew them a safe distance from Tsubaki. Once he felt safe, Mahiru pulled Kuro onto his broom behind him. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, just fly before we get crushed!” Kuro screamed and gestured to the debris falling around them. Mahiru nodded and steered his broom away from the rubble. From the corner of his eyes, he tracked Tsubaki’s movements. He was still chasing them but the falling rubble kept him at bay. Behind him, Kuro asked hesitantly. “Can you get me close to Tsubaki so I can talk to him?”

“… Are you sure, Kuro?” Mahiru looked over his shoulder to face him and Kuro nodded. He didn’t know if trying to talk to Tsubaki was the right decision but he trusted Kuro’s judgement. So, he flew as close he could to Tsubaki while keeping a safe distance from him.

“Tsubaki, I don’t want to fight you and I know you feel the same. You said you wanted to find your subclasses. I can help you if you agree to hear me out once this is all over.” Kuro pleaded and Tsubaki looked down at his feet. “Let’s talk.”

“Did Sensei say the same thing to you before you murdered him?” Tsubaki’s voice was solemn and quiet but it made Kuro flinch. When their eyes met, Kuro could feel the resentment in his eyes and it froze his blood. Neither Mahiru nor Kuro could react quickly enough to Tsubaki’s next attack.

Kuro saw Tsubaki raise his sword and he instinctively pushed Mahiru to safety but Kuro fell off the broom. He crashed to the ground abruptly and Kuro groaned in pain. By some miracle, he evaded his sword and it barely grazed his neck. He touched his neck and his heart stopped when he realized that Tsubaki had cut the string holding his bell.

Desperately, he searched the ground for his bell before Tsubaki could. An Eve and Servamp’s bond strengthened the item given to them but he remembered how easily Tsubaki cut Hyde’s nametag. Tsubaki wasn’t bound by the same rules that restricted the other Servamps and could break their contracts despite the trust the Servamp and Eve shared.

He saw his bell glint among the debris and Kuro felt relieved for a moment. Tsubaki was walking leisurely to it with his sword. Fear fueled him and Kuro couldn’t remember running so fast in his life. Just as he reached his bell and closed his hand over it, he felt a sharp pain. Tsubaki stabbed through his hand and destroyed the bell. At first, Kuro felt sickening pain and dread.

Then he couldn’t feel anything.

Mahiru watched the scene in slow motion and the world stopped when he saw Kuro being stabbed. The world rushed back into motion for him as jinn exploded out of Kuro’s body. He ran to help Kuro and turned his broom into a spear. “Get away from Kuro!”

Tsubaki dodged his spear but Mahiru didn’t bother to fight him further. He knelt next to Kuro and cupped his face. His eyes were glazed over and jinn was pouring out of mouth and the wound in his hand. A violent blizzard was storming around them and Mahiru could barely keep his footing. He moved his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck.

The jinn around them threatened to pull them apart but Mahiru clung to him. He wished he knew what to do to help Kuro but he didn’t and the only thing he could was try to keep the jinn from leaving his body. With one hand, he covered the wound on Kuro’s hand and using his free hand, he pressed his face against his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Kuro.”

As the storm died down around them, Mahiru felt his body becoming smaller in his arms. He looked down and saw that Kuro had become a cat. Panicking slightly, Mahiru ran hand over his left side to check for his pulse and was relieved when he felt it. Even as a cat, Kuro kept his bell securely in his paws. Mahiru cradled Kuro in his arm and rushed to find help.

* * *

“Kuro?” Mahiru woke and found Kuro missing. He had been sleeping in a chair next to Kuro’s bed so he should’ve heard Kuro leaving. The bed was cold so he knew that Kuro had been awake for a while and Mahiru went to search for him. He doubted that Kuro would go too far from their home. They were allowed to return home because the C3 building was destroyed.

How could he not notice Kuro leaving? Mahiru had been taking care of Kuro in his home for the past few days but he showed no sign of waking. He had been so worried and focused on taking care of Kuro that he neglected his chores.

“Kuro, where are you?” Mahiru called as he ran out to the living room. He was shocked to see Kuro standing in the kitchen and washing the dishes. He hesitantly said his name again because the sight was so foreign to him. When Kuro turned to face him, Mahiru expected him to say something snarky about him being loud in the morning.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” Kuro smiled kindly at him instead. “It’ll just take me a minute to finish these and then I’ll get breakfast started. Just sit down and wait for me. I was thinking of making you an omelet but I can make you pancakes if you want something sweet.”

“You should be in bed! I’ll make breakfast so please get some rest.” Mahiru tried to stop Kuro but he shook his head. He continued to wash the dishes with a content smile. He knew he should be relieved that Kuro was well and smiling but something seemed wrong to him.

“I feel perfectly fine so don’t make that face, Sweetheart.” Kuro dried his hands before he gently stroked his hair. “Anyways, I don’t want to lie in bed all day when this place is a mess. I can’t let my Sweetheart clean all this by himself. I’m sure you’re tired since you’ve been taking care of me this whole time. Let me spoil my Sweetheart.”

He had called him many nicknames but he never once called him ‘sweetheart’ and Mahiru only became more confused. Kuro could see the shock on his face and gently guided him to a chair. “Is everything okay, Sweetheart? Maybe eating something will help you.”

Kuro stood and returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mahiru looked closely at Kuro’s face but he appeared to be the same. Then he remembered how the other Servamp’s personality changed after their item was broken. A part of him wanted to deny it but watching Kuro was now like watching a stranger.

* * *

“Kuro, I got you a new game. Come inside and play with me.” Mahiru held out a bag to Kuro who was hanging laundry out to dry on the balcony. He didn’t want to believe that the Kuro he knew was gone and told himself that Kuro’s true personality was somewhere deep inside him. “If you’re worried about the laundry, I’ll do it myself so you can play.”

“These are my clothes so they’re my responsibility.” Kuro said and Mahiru didn’t comment that he was hanging both of their clothes. He smiled apologetically at him. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll have time to play video games with you. I still have a lot of chores I want to do. I might not be able to spend a lot of time with you next week either since I’m thinking of getting a job.”

“A job?” Mahiru didn’t know Kuro could shock him further but he continued doing so.

“I want to start paying rent. I’ve been feeling bad for depending on you a lot so paying rent is the least I can do. Your uncle covers most of your expenses but you’re still a high school student.” Kuro explained. Then he took Mahiru’s hands and raised them to his lips. “I’ll make sure to set aside time for you so don’t worry about being lonely, Sweetheart.”

“You really don’t need to find a job!” Mahiru knew that he should be grateful that Kuro became so much more helpful and thoughtful but he found it difficult. Who would’ve known that he would miss Kuro’s quirks so much? He missed picking up Kuro’s empty ramen bowls. He missed sleeping in with Kuro.

He simply missed Kuro.

“You’re a little quiet, Sweetheart.”

“Stop calling me that!” At wits’ end, Mahiru screamed and began to shake Kuro. “Just call me by my name. Hell, I’ll even be okay with you calling me your housewife. This isn’t you, Kuro! I know you won’t leave me so you’re in there somewhere. Please come out. You can have as many cup noodles as you want. I’ll let you sleep in as much as you want. I’ll do anything…”

“I don’t need those things. I just need you, Sweetheart.”

“Oh my god, you’re really gone.” He buried his face in Kuro’s chest, defeated. Mahiru felt a hand stroke his hair. He knew that he was only trying to comfort him but he couldn’t help but think that even his touch was different from Kuro’s.

“Do you not like the new me?” Kuro asked and his voice sounded hurt so Mahiru had to look up at him. “Shouldn’t you like me better? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s me.” Mahiru sighed. “I do like you. You help me around the house without being asked to. You’re very kind and you always think about me. I don’t need to worry about you making a mess or sleeping in. But…”

Mahiru took a deep breath and met his eyes. “But I love my Kuro. He leaves things laying around but he it fills my apartment with his presence and really made it feel like a home. He teases me and sometimes I wish he would be less snarky but he makes me laugh. He’s lazy but he’s done so much for me and I want him back so I can thank him.”

“Do you really want him back?” Mahiru nodded and Kuro looked conflicted. “How about we talk to Johannes? He’s helping the other Servamps so maybe he can help us too.”

* * *

Mahiru waited outside Johannes office and wondered what they were doing inside. When Kuro saw the tools in Johannes office, he insisted that Mahiru wait outside. But it had become quiet for a while now and Mahiru was beginning to worry.

He looked up when he heard the door open and Kuro walked out of the room. Mahiru ran to him and looked deeply into his eyes, searching for the old Kuro. He waited for Kuro to speak and held his breath. “I was promised cup noodles if I came back.”

“You’re back.” Mahiru smiled with relief and hugged him. “I’ll buy you some on our way home but only one pack.”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned and Mahiru laughed to himself. “Let’s go home, Mahiru.”


End file.
